


The Most Beautiful Woman In The World

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cullen sees Maevaris for the first time, he falls head over heels in love with her at first sight. On their first date, when things start getting hot and heavy, he starts doubting his own abilities as a lover when it turns out her body wasn't quite what he was anticipating. Written for a kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful Woman In The World

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think of this as the spiritual successor to "Dinner Date" because Cullen needs a first date to go well, am I right?

Cullen came into the Inquisitor's office, holding his reports in his hand. He had just started to knock to get his attention when he saw two people sitting across from Trevelyan. They both turned, one revealing himself to be Dorian and the other...

Cullen held back a gasp. She was tall with long slender legs. Her blonde hair fell down in curls around her shoulders. Her blue eyes playful, her pink lips drawn back into a smile. In that very moment, he would have fallen to his knees and begged her to never leave his sight again. She was, simply put, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Trevelyan said, "Mistress Tilani, I believe you have written back and forth with Commander Rutherford a few times. The Magister has come to stay with us for a time, to assist our mages."

Maevaris laughed, "We both know I'm just snooping. I have to keep an eye on my boys. I would cry myself to sleep at night if I thought something had happened to my cousin or my little flower here."

Dorian pretended to protest but grinned when Maevaris pinched his cheek. Cullen was worried he'd start swooning and stood at attention.

"My report can wait," he said, blushing. "Forgive the intrusion."

He practically raced out the door. He leaned against the exterior wall as he put his hand on his chest, willing his heart to slow down. This was her. From the tone of her letters, she had sounded a pleasant woman, even quite charming. And the scent of her handkerchief had been quite honestly intoxicating. But to see her in the flesh, to hear the sound of her laugh, to see her smile...it left him without breath. 

He had to see her again.

***

Cullen was at his own desk when he heard the door open. He gestured in who he assumed was Jim, only to look up to see Maevaris standing before him. She was out of her traveling clothes, dressed in delicate silks, the material draping perfectly over her hips.

"Commander," she greeted, sticking out her hand. "We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves properly earlier."

He took her hand and kissed it, pleased to see that it satisfied her. 

"I was hoping to have dinner with my dear friend, but he apparently has other plans," she said. "And Varric is busy in some singing competition. He invited me along, but I can't sing to save my life. I wondered if you would dine with me tonight? The Inquisitor has been quite generous in his accommodations, it would be a shame to waste such a fine salon on only one person."

"I...I would love to," he said, his heart fluttering.

"Excellent," she said. "Come over maybe at seven?"

He nodded, watching her with awe as she left the room. He regained composure as she closed the door behind him. He had to make this count. He would get flowers, good wine...the best person to ask would be Varric or Dorian, but they would both tease him endlessly...Leliana? That seemed too callous. He would go on his instinct, however poorly that had worked out in the past.

***

Cullen arrived a little early, waiting outside her door. He smoothed his hair and the collar of his shirt. The hand holding the bouquet of Andraste's Grace shook, but he tried the best he could to relax. He took a deep breath before finally knocking. 

Maevaris smiled as she opened the door, looking up at him. He smiled sheepishly as she took the flowers, smelling them deeply.

"I can never find these back home," she said longingly. "They only seem to grow here in the cold. Such a shame. Thank you. Please, come in."

Cullen entered, keeping his hands together. She gestured to the low table and knelt down, uncovering several dishes.

"The staff tried the best they could, bless them," she apologized, "but most of the spices will not be quite right. If you ever visit me in Qarinus, my servants will make you the most amazing meals you will ever have. I should write my head of house, I should make sure they are alright."

"It smells amazing," he said, kneeling across from her. "I'm worried it's going to be too hot for me."

"I think you would surprise yourself," she teased. "You seem like an adaptable man."

She served him and he ate slowly, trying not to sweat. She was delicate in her actions, not in a way that suggested fragility, but in poise. Her actions were trained, deliberate. He on the other hand had already hit his knees twice against the table.

They exchanged stories of their hometowns, of campaigns. Maevaris spoke fondly of her husband, who had passed several years beforehand. He grew more and more at ease in her presence, enraptured with her eyes. Her gestures grew softer, her glances more intimate and gentle.  
They had made their way over to the sette, sitting in front of the fire. Cullen tried to drink a glass of water slowly, trying to recover from the flavourable meal. He did not resist Maevaris laying her head on his shoulder.

"It was a much longer journey today than I first thought," she apologized. "After all these weeks, the mountain finally did in my feet."

"Let me help," he suggested, surprising himself.

She smiled, pulling her feet into his lap. He put his glass on the floor. He pulled off her delicate shoes and rubbed the soles with his thumb.

"If you're wearing these, no wonder," he teased.

She gave him a light smack on the shoulder and said, "I'll have you know I wore boots. These were only for tonight. I wanted to make an impression."

"You certainly have," he admitted, continuing to massage her feet, "but I'd rather you not be in pain."

She chuckled, "You're too cute. Fereldens don't seem to realize that fashion is pain."

She sighed happily, coming closer, her calves now on his thigh. He hesitated before slipping his hand further up her leg, gently rubbing her tensed muscles. She leaned in, gazing up at him. He wanted so badly to kiss her, but he wasn't sure how well it would be received. 

"I really like you," he admitted, meeting her eyes. "Perhaps too much."

"I do too," she murmured, smiling nervously.

He let go of her legs and she pulled herself closer, practically sitting in his lap. She tilted her head up, her mouth a breath from his. He kissed her softly, a warm rush flooding his body. She grasped at him, pulling him down to her. He knelt above her and she kissed him hard. He groaned into her mouth. He was already growing hard and he found himself grinding against her, feeling her hard-

Wait, what?

He paused, rising up slightly. She looked up at him, resting on her elbows.

"What's wrong?" She asked, catching her breath. 

"I just..." he stumbled, "I didn't know about-I didn't realize-"

"That I have a penis?" She chuckled. "Maker, you are naive, aren't you? Half of Thedas knows that. It's not a problem, is it?" 

"No!" He said, a little too loudly. 

She raised an eyebrow and asked sternly, "Has this put you off me? Because if it has, I can find better company elsewhere." 

"It's not that!" He promised. "I swear. I just...I have never...Maker. I'm not a virgin, but I haven't had a lot of experience and only a few partners. I've never been with a woman like you before. I barely know what to do with a...a vagina, never mind anything else. Maker, I sound like an idiot...I just...I don't think I'll be any good. I'll have no idea what I'm doing...I just, I would want you to enjoy yourself, obviously, and I...I would be awful and then you'll never want to see me again."

Maevaris laughed, practically snorting, covering her mouth her hands, "Sorry, sorry, that's not funny, but just-really? That's what you're worried about? Have I found the one man who’s worried about a woman's pleasure over his own?"

Cullen blushed intensely. He wanted the floor to swallow him up. He closed his eyes, surprised as her lips met his.

"As I said before," she said softly, "you seem like an adaptable man."

He moaned into her mouth, his hands already at the back of her dress. He unbuttoned her as quickly as he could, her hands already at his belt. He slipped the dress over her head, leaving her in her slip. He ran his hands up her thighs, holding onto her hips as she managed to get his pants off.

"As much as I want you right here and now," she whispered, "I'm going to need a little assistance. I have some oil in the bedroom." 

He kicked off his pants and picked her up. She giggled into his neck before kissing him, Cullen practically tripping over his own feet in order to get to the bed. He reached the edge of the bed and she pulled him down, kissing her deeply. She fumbled with the nightstand, finally finding the bottle she was looking for. They tossed off the rest of their clothes and Cullen gasped, looking down at her.

Her body was soft and supple, creamy in the moonlight. He loved the curve of her hips, her nearly flat chest, with only the hint of breasts. He looked down at her hard cock with longing. He had no idea what he was doing but as she looked down at him with adoration, he knew she could not accuse him of not trying.

She coated his cock in the fluid and he knelt above her, letting her lead him inside of her. He moaned and held her close, kissing her deeply. She panted as he moved slowly at first, increasing in speed as she arched her back. He kissed down her neck, inhaling the scent of her perfume, the one that had lingered in his thoughts for so long. She whispered his name, her hands gripping into his hair. 

He put one hand down to steady himself before slipping another into the space between them. He uneasily touched her cock, unsure how to time strokes with thrusts. She laughed at first and he blushed. But he felt easier in his movements as she her giggles turned into moans. She pushed his hand away gently, stroking herself while he thrust inside of her. He kissed her deeply, cradling her to him. She grasped onto the back of his head, panting in his ear.

He pounded into her, her fingers digging into his skin. She shuddered beneath him, gasping. He could feel her hand still, his body slick with her. It felt strange, but in the best possible way. His climax followed hers, hitting him hard. He collapsed on top of her before rolling her into his arms. She kissed him passionately and he ran his hand through her hair.

"Was I-"

She kissed him again, silencing his question.

"Yes," she teased, "you did just fine."

"And you still want to see me again?" He asked, still trying to catch his breath.

She nodded, pressing her forehead against his. He kissed her softly and she smiled.

"We should clean up," she reminded, pushing her hair back.

"I don't want to let go of you," he admitted. 

"I didn't say you couldn't come with me," she said, bouncing her eyebrows.

He laughed, his chest relaxing. He stroked her face, tracing her lips. She curled into his frame and he held her, his hand running down her back. 

She hesitated and said quietly, "I don't want you to let go either."

If he were a braver man, he would have told her then that he was falling in love with her. That he wanted to spend every moment of the rest of his life with her. That she was the most beautiful woman in the entire world. 

He felt her growing hard against his leg and smirked. There was plenty of time for that later.


End file.
